rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Punished/Transcript
Oscar Pine sits on his bed in his room, reading a book by the light of a lantern. Oscar's Aunt: (yelling from another room) Oscar, supper's almost ready! Oscar: What're we having? Oscar's Aunt: Doesn't matter! You're eating it! Oscar: (jokingly) I never agreed to these terms! Oscar's Aunt: It's part of the "living under my roof" contract! Read the fine print, then come wash up! Oscar closes his book and stands up. He is walking toward the door when a voice resounds, causing him to pause. Ozpin: (disembodied) We have to leave. Oscar continues forward. Ozpin: Oscar. Oscar! Oscar is about to grasp the door handle, but holds back. Oscar: I've decided you're not real, so you might as well give up. Ozpin: I understand how you're feeling. I went through the same panic and confusion. Oscar turns around and looks at an open book on the floor. He bends down and shuts it, talking aloud as he puts it and the one next to it away on a shelf. Oscar: It's not real. It's not real. It's not real. Oscar stands up and his reflection is visible in the window. Ozpin: I can assure you, you are perfectly sane. Oscar: I'm talking to a voice in my head. Ozpin: I didn't say you were normal. I said you were sane. Oscar starts to leave his room again. Ozpin: There's quite a significant difference between-- Oscar: Shut up! You think this is funny? It's not. Ozpin: We are in complete agreement on that matter, I promise you. Believe me, I wish this weren't the case. But as I've told you, our Aura, our souls are combined. Oscar looks up at the ceiling without really focusing on anything but clearly showing his disgust. Oscar: I'm done listening to you. Ozpin: Have you ever been to Haven? Oscar: I told you I'm not going, and I told you I'm done listening. Ozpin: Do you think you could describe the headmaster's office? Oscar: No. Why would I know that? I've never seen-- Ozpin: Try. Right now. Oscar: It's probably... It's... His eyes widen and his face slackens. The visual pans around his head in a circle as he continues to speak. Oscar: It's autumn-colored... with a large mahogany desk. There's a small table with chairs in a corner for guests, with a tea set that... I... I gave him. The pan stops when Oscar refers to himself in the first person. He puts his hand to his head, disconcerted. Oscar: Why did I say that? Why did I know that? Why did I say that? Oscar becomes increasingly bothered and he starts backing up, dropping his hand. Ozpin: Because I helped build that school, and the tea set was a gift to the man running it now. Oscar sits on his bed and holds his head, groaning. Ozpin: If you don't believe me, you can look it up. If I recall, your aunt has several books on Mistral downstairs. I'm certain you could find a picture in one of them. Oscar: (straightening up and lowering his hands) That... that's right, I must've seen it in a picture. (sighing) Ozpin: Oscar... Oscar stands upright, tightening his fists at his sides and shouts. Oscar: Stop talking to me! Ozpin: I have a grave responsibility to uphold. We both do. Oscar: (falling to his knees) I never agreed to anything. Ozpin: No, you didn't. And neither did I, at first. But you do have an opportunity. Oscar: For what? Ozpin: Greatness, hopefully. Greatness in knowing that, when the world needed help, you were the one to reach out your hand. It won't come without hardship, without sacrifice, but I know you don't want to live the rest of your life working as a farmhand in Mistral. Oscar: (hands on his head again, eyes wide) So you just decided to read my thoughts? Ozpin: I... well. They're our thoughts, now. Oscar: (groaning) Get out of my head! Oscar's Aunt: Oscar! Supper time! I better see clean hands! Oscar looks toward the door, but remains silently on the floor. ---- Weiss Schnee sits on her bed in her room with her head bowed and her hands folded in her lap. Jacques Schnee paces in front of her. Jacques: Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable. Jacques suddenly stops, then turns and points at her. Jacques: Do you have any idea what your stunt cost us? Weiss: I— Jacques: (cutting her off) And don't think I'm just talking about Lien here! Our reputation! Our... our... Jacques sighs angrily and holds his head, unable to come up with the words to finish expressing the gravity of her mistake. Weiss waits for a moment before speaking. Weiss: I want to leave. Jacques: I beg your pardon? Weiss: I said I want to leave. I don't want to stay here anymore. I don't want to stay in Atlas anymore! Jacques: Young lady, I don't give a damn about what you want! This isn't about you. This is about the Schnee family name and your apparent insistence on dragging it through the mud! Weiss: (Stands up from the bed) I have done nothing but fight to uphold the honor of my family name, a name that you married into! Jacques slaps Weiss hard on her left cheek, sending her head to the side as she gasps in reaction. She puts her hand on her cheek and turns to face her father, looking at him a little incredulously as she lowers her hand. He looks right back at her, unrepentant. When he begins speaking again, his voice suddenly sounds calm yet intimidating. Jacques: This behavior of yours is incredibly disappointing. You couldn't possibly understand the lengths I've gone to in order to keep this family where it is. You think running off like your sister is going to make the Schnee name stronger? You're wrong. Siding with her only divides us. Weiss: I'm not siding with anyone. I'm doing what I feel is right, and that does not include wasting my time up here... Jacques walks away, rolling his eyes as his daughter finishes her rant. Weiss: ...with these clueless people in Atlas. The Schnee family legacy isn't yours to leave. It's mine, and I'll do it as a Huntress. Jacques stops and slowly turns to face her again. As he speaks, he moves to stand in front of his daughter, peering down upon her. Jacques: No... you won't. You're not leaving Atlas. You're not to leave the manor grounds unless I specifically allow it. You are going to remain here, out of sight and out of trouble, until you and I come to an agreement on your future. Weiss: What?! Jacques: Your presupposition that you can simply have whatever it is you want is a clear sign of our failure as parents. But from now on, I'll be giving you the full attention you require, starting by keeping you where I can see you. With that, Jacques turns once more and walks away. Weiss: You can't just keep me from leaving! Again, he stops and turns to look at her. Jacques: I can, and the staff here will make sure of it. Weiss: So now I'm just your prisoner?! Jacques: You are my daughter. You're a child, and children are grounded when they misbehave. He walks away, and this time, he continues walking even while his daughter speaks. Weiss: This is only going to make things worse, Father. People will ask questions! They'll want to know why the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company is suddenly nowhere to be found! Her father stops in front of the door and faces her. Jacques: Which is why you are no longer the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Weiss takes a step back, stunned. Weiss: Excuse me? Jacques: Clearly, the trauma you endured at the fall of Beacon was too much for you. Which is why you've generously revoked your claim to the company and its earnings and passed it on to your brother Whitley. Weiss stares at Jacques, breathing heavily as she digests the news. Jacques: It's time to wake up and face reality. Jacques turns and leaves. Through the open door, we see Whitley waiting and clearly having been eavesdropping. Jacques turns to the left without acknowledging his son. Weiss takes a moment to deal with her emotions and then steps out into the hall with her fists clenched, calling out to her brother who is moving down the hallway in the opposite direction his father had gone. Weiss: Whitley?! Whitley: (turning around with a small smile) Yes, sister? Weiss: (walking to her brother and crossing her arms) Did you know about this? Whitley: About what? Weiss: You never liked Winter. You never liked me. But you've been nothing but supportive since the moment I came back. Whitley: If being kind to my big sister is some sort of crime, then I suppose I'm guilty. Weiss' eyes widen with realization. Weiss: You wanted this to happen. Whitley: It's foolish not to do as Father asks. As he speaks, he leans forward, his feigned innocent smile changing into a threatening and angry expression. Weiss stares with a look of hurt and betrayal. Weiss: I can't believe you. Whitley: Don't worry, Weiss. The Schnee family name is in good hands. Whitley turns and walks away, Weiss staring after him. ---- Weiss returns to her room, collapses face down across her bed and cries. Two airships fly past the window. A second or two later Weiss lifts her head and tightens her fist, a determined look in her eyes. She walks to the window and pulls the curtains shut. She moves her bed over several feet, pushes a desk and kicks aside a low glass bench at the foot of her bed. A wide shot shows the furniture askew. A cushioned stool is on its side on the floor, and a long white box marked with the Schnee snowflake symbol rests on her vanity. She approaches the box and opens it to reveal Myrtenaster and Dust vials inside. She lifts her weapon and poses with the blade held vertically in front of her face. ---- Tyrian Callows pulls his tail back. Qrow turns around, swinging his weapon and holding at the ready by his side. Tyrian: As I live and breathe, Qrow Branwen. (mock bowing) A true Huntsman has entered the fray! Ruby gets up and sets Crescent Rose on its end. Qrow glances back at her. Ruby: (to Qrow) I don't know, this guy's weird. Qrow: (facing Tyrian again) Look, pal, I'm not sure who you are, but you need to leave my niece alone. Tyrian chortles. Tyrian: Why, friend, my name is Tyrian. And I'm afraid that is not possible. (places his hands together before gesturing at Ruby) My assignment from Her Grace was to retrieve this young girl. So, that is what I must do. ( placing a hand on his chest)'' One does not upset the Queen. '''Ruby': Queen? Qrow: Salem. Ruby: Who? Tyrian: Hmm, I think we've had enough talk now, don't you? Tyrian assumes a crouching position. Qrow: You took the words right out of— Tyrian rushes Qrow before he can finish voicing the thought and the two begin fighting. Qrow blocks two strikes with Harbinger, then slashes at Tyrian who jumps trying to pierce Qrow as he lands. Qrow dodges then swings but Tyrian back-flips away and rushes back in. The two clash as Tyrian goes flying, he comes to a stop digging his weapons into the ground. He ducks to avoid a slash from Qrow then leaps aside to dodge a horizontal strike. He follows up with a slash, using the force to transition into a kick that Tyrian slides under, then the Faunus tries to strike his back but it is stopped. Tyrian attacks again as Qrow parries several thrusts of his tail. As Tyrian blocks a downward strike pinning him on his knees a roof gets damaged by the shock-wave and Tyrian uses The Queen's Servants built in guns to get free. As Qrow blocks the shots with Harbinger Tyrian circles him firing a steady barrage, Ren and Nora join in, but Tyrian catches their sneak attack and dodges then easily knocks them away. He moves to chase them as the two land back near Jaune and Ruby, but Qrow intervenes to hold him back. Qrow: Don't come closer! The two men continue to fight. Ruby: Fine! She takes Crescent Rose to the top of a building and waits for an opening to shoot Tyrian. However, both he and Qrow move too fast for her to get a clear shot. Ruby grimaces in frustration. Qrow blocks a jab from Tyrian"s tail then counters, Tyrian parries before retaliating with a slash followed by a kick. Qrow ducks before swinging three times as the Faunus avoids them all, before using his tail as a spring to gain altitude as he opens fire again. Qrow blocks the attack then fires a shot of his own then dodges another thrust. Tyrian manages to uses his tail to disarm Qrow flinging the sword away as he rubs his wrist. This slows things down enough for Ruby to repeatedly shoot at him from the roof, but after the first shot misses an amused Tyrian just deflects each with his tail. Qrow curls his hand into a fist then switches to punching Tyrian in the face. He groans in pain backing up before Qrow lands a few more hits. With a final kick, he manages to send Tyrian flying and casually moves to retrieve Harbinger from where it embedded in a wall. A frustrated Tyrian waits crouched until Qrow has his back turned before striking, but Qrow merely leaps on top of his own weapon and partially changes it to scythe mode. Using the gun barrels he propels himself to a roof top, Tyrian follows as their battle continues. They appear evenly matched until Qrow notices a damaged beam. He tricks Tyrian into landing on it and the Faunus descends into the building and uses his tail to drag Qrow down, too. As the two land, the remaining roof collapses inward. This is enough to make Ruby decide to no longer stay back. Staring at the dust cloud in concern she descends to street level. Just as she reaches the building, Qrow comes crashing out through a wall, his body bouncing. He tosses Harbinger which lands with its blade in the ground, and Qrow perches atop it. Red flickers of damaged Aura move over his body twice. Tyrian comes out of the floating dust and grime inside the building, purple flickers moving across his body. As the two begin to strike again, Ruby jumps in between and deflects Tyrian's blades with Crescent Rose. Jaune: Ruby! Ren holds Jaune back from moving forward. Tyrian: Do you wish to be taken? Ruby: No! But I won't stand by and watch someone get hurt! Both Qrow and Ruby move in to attack Tyrian who parries both weapons and the three clash. He kicks Qrow away then shoots and jabs at Ruby with tail, she blocks and tries to counter but the blow is knocked aside. His eyes purple again, Tyrian closes in and almost gets her with his stinger, but Qrow blocks it. Qrow: (glancing to the side) Ruby! What did I say?! Get back! Ruby: This is my fight, too! She attacks Tyrian while he's still locked blade-to-blade with Qrow, but his legs arch away from the swing of Crescent Rose. Qrow: No, it's not that. It's— Ruby attacks again, and Tyrian moves to her. He flips and sends her back with a two-footed kick. She slides closer to the building and gains her ground, but the wooden beams near the roof have been shaken up too much and a heavy one breaks and descends upon her. Qrow slices it in half so it falls in pieces to either side of Ruby without touching her. She smiles at him in gratitude and affection, and he raises his head from his stance to look at her, only to gasp in pain as he is immediately cut in the abdomen by Tyrian's stinger. Tyrian chuckles while everyone but Ruby pauses in shock. She, however, immediately cuts off the stinger from the rest of Tyrian's tail. It bounces, spurting purple liquid, to the ground. Tyrian reels back and cries out from the pain. Standing, he whirls to face Ruby, infuriated. Tyrian: You bitch! He takes a step or two forward but is off balance. Nora, Ren and Jaune all move to block his path to Ruby and Qrow. Tyrian takes a few awkward steps, not engaging. Tyrian: (to himself) She'll forgive you. He runs away. Qrow, who had still been upright with his weapon at the ready, collapses to one knee and clutches at the wound, panting heavily. Ruby: (rushing to his side) Uncle Qrow! Are you okay? Qrow: I'll be fine. He just grazed me. He pulls his shaking hand away to show the blood on it. The other three arrive at his side. Nora: Who was that guy? Ren: How did you get here? Jaune: Why are people after Ruby? Ruby: Uncle Qrow? What's going on? Qrow: (breathing heavily and clutching his abdomen again) What's your favorite fairy tale? The scene cuts to black, while Qrow groans. Category:Transcripts